


Favours

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Chocolate, Food Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam convinces Gene to indulge in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jean geanie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jean+geanie).



> This fic is a direct sequel to [To Have and Have Not](http://archiveofourown.org/works/157796), in which Gene opens this particular can of chocolately worms.

The moment the words had slipped off his tongue, the very second he had seen the hungry glint in Sam’s narrowing eyes, Gene knew he had miscalculated horribly in mentioning his penis and chocolate in the same sentence.

He had stubbornly done all he could to pretend the slip had never happened, and for a while there Gene had thought that a second go in the gents right after the first had done the job. After all, it hadn’t taken any effort to derail Sam’s perverse train of thought and drag him towards the sinks for the sort of teasing, slowly drawn washing-up that left them both stumbling furtively out of the loo forty minutes later, scrubbed clean of any incriminating fluids but with their clothes dripping wet. And sure, CID had raised more than one eyebrow at their sudden resemblance to drowned rats, but Gene had barked something about putting his smarmy bastard of DI in his place – implicitly, head-first down a toilet – and Sam had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, but that seemed to be the end of that.

The end of that, and the start of three weeks of fantastic sex with Sam – lithe, lusty-as-a-farmhand, inventively clever Sam, who had smoothly agreed to keep it professional on the job but could just as smoothly transform into a wanton slut the second they stepped foot in the privacy of his flat. Gene loved seeing that change flow from Sam’s eyes all the way through those supple limbs but what he was witnessing now was neither professional nor wanton, but somehow in between their two worlds and therefore deeply disturbing.

‘Sam.’ Gene fought to keep his eyes on the tenement across the road from their post against the sun-heated brick wall.

‘Mmmmn?’

Gene glanced over at the muffled sound just in time to catch Sam’s sideways slanting eyes flickering beneath lowered lashes, and tightly clenched his jaw. ‘What the bloody hell d’you think you’re doing?’ he hissed.

Sam slid the Flake from his mouth with a soft _pop_ and ponderously licked traces of melted chocolate from his lips before answering. ‘Watching the house,’ he replied simply, gesturing towards the erstwhile silent property with the spit-slick length of chocolate. ‘Why, what are _you_ watching?’

‘That’s not what I meant and you know it, you dirty-minded tart.’ Gene leaned his head back against the wall in a last-ditch effort to keep his gaze aimed straight ahead and shoved his hands deep in his coat pockets. ‘And that’s not really subtle, y’know.’

‘Sorry, you’re so right. Should’ve hired a rent-boy to feed it to me instead, right?’

Something hot lunged through Gene’s body at that image, a disorienting storm of arousal and rage. ‘Don’t you bloody _dare_ -’ Gene snapped his head around, his sudden rush of jealousy bursting like a soap bubble at the sight of Sam’s teasing smirk as he gave the Flake another slow, swirling lick.

‘C’mon, Gene, aren’t you just a bit curious…?’ His narrowed eyes tracked downward, finding the affirmation Gene refused to give. Sure, the longer this played out the more intrigued Gene was becoming over the idea, but it was still, well, _weird_. Just another sign that his DI was well and truly cracked, and he cringed to wonder how many folks in Hyde were busily dipping each other in chocolate this very second. Didn’t bear thinking about, really.

‘I’m not a bloody Curly-Wurly,’ he replied gruffly, glancing down his own torso. Gene frowned in disapproval and tried to surreptitiously tug his coat closed over his hips.

‘No kidding. You’re much bigger than that.’ Sam quirked an eyebrow and slipped the remaining bit of the Flake past his lips, jaw working as he gently sucked away, and that _really_ wasn’t helping.

‘Flattery will get you nowhere, Sammy-boy. ‘Specially when it’s true,’ he added smugly.

Sam swallowed his last bit of chocolate and glanced away, chewing thoughtfully at his thumb. ‘What if…’

‘No means no, Sam.’ Gene glared reprovingly, regretting that Sam was missing out on the effect.

‘No, listen… you let me try it, just once, and I’ll do the… thing.’

‘The… thing?’

‘You know…’ The tips of Sam’s ears burned as he gestured vaguely with his hands. ‘The… thing… you wanted us to try last week…?’

‘Said you didn’t want to,’ Gene muttered, feeling his own neck growing hot beneath his collar. Sam bringing _that_ up just wasn’t fair play. He never should have said a thing about it in the first place, but that particular fantasy had been simmering away in the deepest corners of his mind for ages, and the way Sam had been writhing over his hips that time last week in the Cortina had set his tongue loose well ahead of his brain, throatily spilling every dirty, highly explicit detail.

‘Well, okay, I was a bit shocked at first…’ Sam rolled his shoulder into the wall, turning to face Gene as he lowered his voice. ‘I mean, when you first described it… Jesus, Gene, I had no idea you liked that sort of thing…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I get it. Not gonna ask again, alright?’ Gene huffed and stared hard at his loafers, trying to ignore the uncomfortable coil of shame clenching his gut. That was it, he decided firmly: no more talking during sex.

A hand touched his arm, but he ignored it, even when Sam spoke again. ‘Hey, let me finish, would you?’ he murmured, impatient yet fond. ‘As I was saying, I’d be wiling to try it. _If_ you let me do the chocolate thing. Quid pro quo?’

‘Say what?’

‘C’mon,’ Sam purred. ‘We can do it in your office, even. Over the desk?’

Gene nearly bit his own tongue off holding back a pitiful whine of lust at _that_ image flaring to life in his head. He was still struggling to rally his self-control when the sound of a gunshot from across the road broke the silence.

‘Shit,’ Sam hissed, and broke into a run. He was already at the tenement door by the time Gene was able to lunge into pursuit, teeth tightly clenched. God, but he hated having to run with a hard-on.

  


* * *

Gene stretched his legs up on his desk, feeling blissfully at ease with a newspaper in hand and a fresh glass of scotch at his elbow. Despite the stray gunshot and late pursuit, yesterday’s stakeout had miraculously closed the Bennett case in short order, such that Sam could barely protest over taking his long overdue day off. The team was lazily making their way through the remaining paperwork to be filed on the case, and the lack of his picky prick-teasing pain of a DI meant a day off for him as well.

Sam’s absence had also given Gene the opportunity to search his deputy’s desk, where he found and promptly confiscated the supply of Flakes and Curly-Wurlys stashed in the lower right drawer. His smug satisfaction at having disarmed Sam was doubled by the spiteful pleasure he had taken in eating half the chocolate bars throughout the morning. At least he knew how to eat a Curly-Wurly like a proper man and _not_ like a prossie, though now he came to think of it, that new PC had certainly turned an interesting shade of pink while delivering those charge sheets…

The ringing phone broke Gene’s idle confusion. He reached for the receiver with a distracted twist of his mouth and lifted it to his ear. ‘Hunt.’

‘…Gene.’

His eyes widened at that sound. That couldn’t have been his name he just heard, it sounded more like a moan with a couple added consonants. ‘Tyler?’ he tried cautiously.

‘Mm-hmm…’

‘Blimey, Sam, I know it’s your day off but you can’t possibly be that drunk already.’ Gene frowned at the uncharacteristically mellow hum of Sam’s voice. ‘Unless… oh, bloody hell, don’t tell me you managed to get drugged by another stripper or summat.’

‘Oh, for Christ’s sake…’ The exasperated sigh that answered him sounded a lot more like his Sam, making him sag with relief. ‘No, I haven’t been drugged, and I’m not cuffed to the bed either, alright?’

‘Pity, that.’ Gene slouched back into his chair with a wolfish grin. ‘I’d have come right over if you were. Might’ve even uncuffed you, once I’d had my fill…’

Gene grinned at the slight hitch in Sam’s breath before he mustered an answer. ‘Maybe you should come over anyway…’

‘Oh?’ An anticipatory twinge of interest prickled down Gene’s spine. ‘Got something else for me, have you?’

‘I might do, yeah…’

‘Tell me…’ Gene drew in a slow breath and, after a cautious glance through the windows at his inattentive team, let one hand settle over his stirring groin. Sam wasn’t usually one to talk dirty, but when he did…

‘What should I tell you, Gene?’ Sam breathed through the phone. ‘Should I tell you how I woke up this morning so incredibly horny that I was thrusting my cock into the mattress before I even opened my eyes? How I rolled over onto my back and played with myself while thinking about that fantastic blowjob you gave me last night after the pub?’ A faint little moan poured into Gene’s ear, making his hardening dick twitch under his palm. ‘I made such a mess when I came, all over my hands…’

‘Filthy boy,’ Gene growled. He began to rub himself harder through his trousers.

‘ _Yes_ … your boy’s been a _very_ dirty boy, Guv,’ and Gene stifled his own throaty groan at that added edge of power beneath his lust. ‘Your dirty, naughty boy’s been thinking about returning the favour… can’t wait to worship your big, gorgeous cock, down on my knees…’

‘Mm, yeah…’ Breathing heavily, eyes falling closed, Gene fumbled with his belt. ‘Oh, yeah, gonna take it all, aren’t you… shove it down your bitchy little throat, make you… _fuck_ …’

‘Gonna suck you so hard… lick every last bit of chocolate off your long… thick…’

‘You _bastard_.’ Gene snatched his hand away from himself, shot upright in his chair.

‘What?’ That affronted tone would have fooled most, but Gene merely clenched his fist, hearing full well the mock innocence behind his voice.

‘I know what you’re playing at, you manipulative little pervert,’ Gene hissed, hunching over the phone with his eyes glued to the windows. Thinking back, he could scarcely believe how far he’d gone, just on the sound of Sam’s voice. ‘Don’t you know it’s my day off?’

‘It’s _my_ day off, you prick!’

‘Same bloody difference!’ Gene yelled back. He slumped down over his desk, planting his forehead against the heel of his hand and stubbornly willing his erection down. Sam’s long, exasperated sigh should have done the job, but somehow the tune of his breath only made him twitch again in his trousers.

‘Look,’ Sam said, forcibly calm. ‘I don’t see how just listening is gonna shatter your world view, or whatever the hell it is you’re worried about. I just thought, maybe if I explained it better, let you think about it…?’

Gene groaned despairingly, sinking down deeper into his chair. The wry chuckle that came back at him seemed to take that for agreement.

‘Knew you’d see sense in that,’ Sam purred. ‘So, as I was saying…’

  


* * *

Sam didn’t deign to turn away from the hob when Gene kicked his door in twenty-five minutes later. ‘Well, that was quick,’ he remarked lightly, calmly stirring at a simmering saucepan.

‘Shut it, Gladys.’ Gene slammed the broken door shut behind him, breathing hard as his eyes greedily tracked over Sam’s shirtless torso, drifting lower to his tight, denim-clad arse. As though sensing his gaze, Sam glanced over a bare shoulder and smirked knowingly as he dipped and lifted a chocolate-coated finger to his lips and _licked_.

‘Make me,’ he taunted. Gene held his breath as he watched Sam suckle his finger clean, felt the tattered shreds of his resistance vanish along with that last trace of chocolate in the crevice between his fingers.

‘Okay.’ Gene tugged off his gloves and shrugged out of his coat. ‘I’ll let you slather foodstuffs all over my bits, but _only_ if you do… y’know, the thing.’

‘Deal.’ Sam grinned, bouncing slightly on his heels.

‘On my desk.’

‘Absolutely.’

‘And you let me use the…’ Gene swallowed hard, suddenly bashful, ‘the…y’know.’ He made a sloppy gesture, vague but descriptive enough of his intent to set Sam flushing brilliant red.

‘Oh god.’

‘That’s the deal, Sammy-boy.’ Gene loosened his tie, tugged its knot apart. ‘Take it or leave it.’

The pink tip of Sam’s tongue darted nervously over his upper lip, wide eyes burning hot, and then he grinned in a way that set Gene’s own nerves alight. ‘Oh, I’ll take it, Gene,’ he decided, eyes narrowing on a dare. ‘So get undressed and get on the bed. _Now._ ’

As simple as that order dropped from Sam’s lips, Gene found himself staring in disbelief at Sam’s stained and cracked ceiling, spread out stark bollocks naked on the sheets and trying not to let the hovering spectre of Sam – tight trousers still clinging to his hips, wielding a bowlful of melted chocolate – affect his faltering confidence. ‘God damn it, Sam, just get on with it, would you?’ he barked irritably.

‘After you made me wait this long? I don’t think so.’ But Sam obligingly perched himself on the mattress between Gene’s legs, his eyes fixed steadily on his semi-erect cock. Gene fisted his hands in the sheets, bracing for the inevitable, but the moment hovered on and he finally, cautiously, cracked an eye open to find that Sam hadn’t moved any further, was still staring intently at his cock in a way that did nothing to ease Gene’s discomfort.

‘Sam…’

‘Shhh…’ His unblinking eyes remained on their target as Sam’s lithe body shifted over him again, craning in closer. ‘Yeah… just like that…’ And Gene bit back an undignified moan at the realization that he was growing harder under Sam’s scrutiny, that his hips were shifting slightly off the mattress, silently begging for Sam’s withheld touch.

‘Perfect,’ Sam declared softly. ‘There’s a good boy…’ An indignant grunt broke through Gene’s anxiety and lust, and he lifted his head to protest that he was most definitely _not_ a sodding ‘boy’ but then something wet and warm and _oh fuck_ closed around his cock and his objection came out sounding more like a breathy sort of groan. Eyes wide, he stared in disbelief at Sam’s fingers, messily coated in melted chocolate and fisting up and down his length with slow, exquisitely thorough strokes, sliding with a slippery, sticky friction. All of Gene’s paranoid imaginings of Sam wielding bizarre implements over his manhood dissipated at the sight of that normally fastidious hand, so impossibly smeared with chocolate that it made Gene groan louder and drop his head back down to the mattress.

‘Bloody hell…’ he gasped, thrusting gently into Sam’s hand. ‘That’s just… _ahh…_ ’

Sam lifted his head from where he had bowed forward to lick a tentative path through the chocolate now coating Gene’s length. ‘Not too bad, is it?’ he grinned. ‘Glad I added that cinnamon stick… I’d wanted to use red chili, see, but wondered if maybe that might itch or–’

‘ _Sam,_ ’ Gene growled warningly, bucking his hips hard against the idle hand holding his cock steady at the base. ‘I swear, once this is over you can tell me all about your recipes like a good little housewife, but only if you _shut up_ and _start sucking_.’

Getting his way seemed to have cured Sam of his usual prickliness, since that rapid tirade yielded nothing but a smirking wink before Sam shuffled down between Gene’s legs and swirled his tongue around the thickly-coated tip of his cock and slid down, heightening the throbbing heat enveloping Gene’s skin. Sam’s sinful mouth worked over him with maddeningly precise licks and nibbles, suckling over every inch of his cock with a fervent devotion that was all the more torturous for the endless stretch of time Sam gave over to the task of licking Gene impeccably clean. Gene writhed and arched and cursed, nearly sobbing in relief as the last hint of stickiness was kissed away, only to groan in mindless frustration as Sam came at him with fingers freshly coated with more chocolate, dripping fine lines over his thighs before smearing over his slick and weeping cock.

‘God damn, Gene,’ Sam moaned, breath ghosting over his inner thigh after the wet trace left by his tongue, ‘you sound fucking gorgeous when you beg like that…’

Gene bit down hard on his tongue, realizing too late that he’d been muttering a repeating string of _please_ and _more_ and _don’t stop_ under his breath. Lips defiantly pressed shut, Gene held his needy whine back in his throat and seized Sam by the back of his neck, forcing his attention with barely restrained urgency. Sensuously wet lips closed around him again and Gene held tighter to Sam’s bobbing head, legs shifting restlessly against the bed as he felt his orgasm build faster and brighter and burst with a desperate roar against the back of Sam’s eager throat.

With a low huff of breath, Gene sagged back into the creaky mattress, uncoiling a tension in his body that he hadn’t even noticed until it was gone. ‘Bloody hell, Sam,’ he rasped.

‘Mmmn.’ Even with smug victory oozing from that satisfied hum, Gene couldn’t help but smirk in return as he tugged at Sam’s shoulders and dragged him along the sweating length of his body. He swore he could still feel traces of chocolate smearing and sticking skin to skin but happily ignored it as Sam dipped down and poured a kiss deep into his panting mouth. The darkly sweet taste of chocolate lingered on his clever tongue, cut through with the bitter salt of his own release, making Gene twitch and moan with another stab of arousal. He tilted his head into the kiss, ruthlessly exploring the flavours mingled inside Sam’s mouth while he slipped his hands down between their bodies, deftly unfastening those ridiculously tight jeans and shoving them just past his hips, his arse.

‘I take it you enjoyed that,’ Gene murmured against Sam’s lips, closing his fingers around Sam’s hard, heated cock and grinning at the whimper his touch elicited.

‘You could say that…’ The hitch in his breath betrayed Sam’s attempt at a casual reply, and Gene’s pleased grin widened as he surged upright, moving up the bed and pushing Sam down onto his back until their positions were reversed. Sam gazed up at him with raised eyebrows, lips twisting with an unspoken dare that died when Gene shook his head and chuckled.

‘What?’

‘You’ve got… just a bit of it, right there…’ Slowly, carefully, Gene leaned in and deftly licked the dab of chocolate from the tip of Sam’s nose. ‘Much better,’ he declared. With a chaste peck of a kiss to his clean nose, Gene pulled back again to better admire the flush rising in Sam’s cheeks.

‘Um…’ Sam looked mildly taken aback by the affectionate gesture. ‘Thanks?’ he offered uncertainly.

‘Anytime,’ Gene purred. ‘Oh, and there’s a bit more…’ he smoothly caught up the abandoned bowl of chocolate and upended its contents all over Sam’s naked torso, ‘there.’

‘Fuck!’ Sam scrambled to lift his head and shoulders off the bed, staring down in horror at the chocolatey mess covering his skin, pooling in his navel and dripping enticingly downward to his groin. With a warning growl, Gene grabbed him by the biceps and pinned him down to the mattress, leering playfully as his struggles subsided.

‘My turn now, you dirty boy.’ Gene offered a brief flash of teeth, and leaned in for his first taste.


End file.
